


Cyborg Captains Need Love Too

by LitheFider



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Fic that actually deals with Metalbeard's cyborg angst, Friendly sexy fun times, Human Legos, Multi, Oral Sex, Semi-Fantasy Human Legos AU, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitheFider/pseuds/LitheFider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmet and Wyldstyle see if their cyborg master builder friend wants to have some friendly fun times with them in their bed.  Metalbeard is a bit nervous as he's not been with anyone since losing 85% of his body.  A serious look at Metalbeard's condition and not glossing over the details of this slow build, unconventional threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cyborg Captains Need Love Too

**Author's Note:**

> I just really really wanted to write some Metalbeard angst and him enjoying touch and being touched. I can see Emmet and Lucy being open enough to have a friend in their bed no problem. I just wanted to see Metalbeard written seriously for a change and actually address his cyborgness. 
> 
> As stated this is human legos. For drawn ref of how I imagine Metalbeard [see here please [x]](http://lithefider.tumblr.com/tagged/metalbeard).

The tough, genius Latina master builder and her boyfriend, construction worker Emmet ‘The Special’ Brickowski – both inviting him into their bedroom.

Certainly _not_ what the infamous Cyborg Captain thought he'd be up to at the end of that day when he woke up that morning.  
  
He'd been invited to Emmet's Birthday party. They held it at The Dog in Cloud Cuckoo Land. Big shindig with lots of master builders, dance parties, tables of indiscriminate baked goods of colors not found in nature.  
  
Afterward, Emmet invited his closest friends back to his place for a more intimate setting. The whole core gang was there, even the cop bros. Benny stuck glow stars all over the ceiling as part of his gift, meanwhile Wyldstyle was putting streaks in people's hair (of their color choice)with hair chalk while the Princess was giving out sparkly stickers. Metalbeard had brought some rum and wine of fine vintage, not to mention more pirate stories then you could ever hear. Bad Cop drank a little too much and started challenging people to arm wrestle. He even took down Emmet, who is a little bigger than him. He thought twice when he looked at the sea Captain though - "cyborg strength was cheating" he said.  
  
Everyone calmed down cuddled up in their PJ's on the revised double decker couch. They ate pizza rolls, drank kool aid, and watched silly movies. Metalbeard didn't really _need_ PJ's, nor did any exist in his size. Somehow he had managed to get a custom pair made, though he still had his captain's jacket on top, cravat and all. Lucy said he was proud of him for 'dressing down' a little.  
  
It grew late and everyone started going home. Emmet bid goodnight to Unikitty, but he, Lucy, and Metalbeard were still snugged up on the couch. They wanted to finish the movie they were watching.  
  
"I've seen this one, I got a lot to do in the morning," Unikitty said with a yawn, bidding her friends goodbye.  
  
"Sweet dreams!" Emmet smiled, waving.  
  
"Well _I_ haven't! How can I leave before I find out what happens to the likes of the candy girl and Ralph? Not to mention that tough blond commander, she be my kind of lassie!" He leaned over and whispered to Lucy "I think she will break that little man...what ye say?"  
  
Lucy laughed, nodding.

...

  
"Aye, was a fine film Emmet. A good choice to be sure. Amazin' what they can do with animation nowadays, eh?" Metalbeard chuckled as he yawned, putting one of his metallic, slightly oversized hands to his face. He groaned softly as the others nodded. They were both leaning on him cuddled in blankets to help ease the hardness of his mostly metal body. They were all very comfortable and the idea of moving was not something they really cared for.  
  
"You know Metalbeard, for someone who is like three quarters metal, you are strangely cozy," Emmet mused, "Though I think that's because I actually am on the part of you with some squish," He poked at his chest where he was leaned against to make his point. Indeed, there was flesh under that part.  
  
Metalbeard smiled warmly, perhaps a little self consciously. He wasn't a particularly _vain_ man, which was why most of his added metallic parts were utilitarian and not esthetic. He could have gone for a sleeker, more human sized and shaped body in recent year as Unikitty said she had refined the robotics enough to make him something smaller...but he'd grown to love his 7 foot tall form. He was intimidating, and could carry more weapons then a pirate could dream about. And he was human _enough_ …  
  
Though sometimes in a despondent moment he would still miss it, a lot. Hence the hint of sad in his expression as he replied, "Heh, thank ye Emmet. I do have some flesh left, aye."  
  
"How much IS left?" Lucy piped up from Metalbeard's other side, "I mean, just tell me if that's too private a question. I remember you before your accident during the builder wars against Business - but I've never seen the damage first hand, so I really have no idea, and I've been curious as your friend."  
  
Emmet nodded too.  
  
Metalbeard smoothed his hand over his long, dark hair in thought, idly giving a twirl to a single, thin braid that dangled on the right side of his head. "When ye said three quarters earlier you were close, it is more like 85% metal."  
  
Lucy looked down a moment, but she knew the Captain, he never let his 'disability' get him down. He was just as optimistic as Unikitty, if that was possible, and made amazing use of his cyborg body. "You rock it though! No one else would have bounced back like you did from that..." _Or even survived period._     

Metalbeard smirked, happy for the vote of confidence. "Ye be right! I am too salty an ol' sea dog to let anything stop me long as me heart is still beatin'." He patted his hand to his chest, "It may be retrofitted with a few parts to help it along, but aye, heart still beatin'."  
  
Lucy climbed up a bit onto Metalbeard's broad chest, and put her head to it. Indeed, there was a heart beat, and the general sounds of a living body.

The old captain paused, biting his lip. Her warmth was very pleasant, especially fresh from the cocoon of the blanket she had been in. As his cyborg limbs could only feel force feedback, and nowhere near as sensitive as real limbs, it made the sensations and touch he did receive to his still flesh parts all the more special.  
  
"But," He added, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss me old self sometimes."  
  
Emmet and Lucy looked compassionately at their friend. "Cap, course we can understand that. Don't be ashamed to think that. You can be happy and proud of who you are but still miss an old part of yourself, especially considering that part is most of your natural body." Emmet said.

"We won't think less of you, or think you are not the most badass captain we know." Lucy added, snuggling into his side.

Metalbeard gave a small sound to her cuddling, "Aye, thank ye, both of ye." He reached up and hugged them both, which was an easy task. "You are the best friends an ol' sea dog could ask for..."

They all resettled, this time Lucy and Emmet half laying on the Captain's torso. Again, comfortable, but not tired enough to fall asleep. Metalbeard especially felt himself wake up considerably. He couldn't ignore how nice it felt. He'd not cuddled intimately with anyone since before his accident. He got a fleeting thought - and instantly chided himself for even thinking it in passing.

"I...should get me arse home," Metalbeard groaned, though made no motion to move.

"Just sleep here, it's late," Lucy gestured lazily.  
  
"On the couch?"  
  
"We have a pretty big bed now! Since Lucy moved in I got a new one," Emmet chuckled mischievously.  
  
"He's right, it's a big Queen bed," Lucy nodded.

Metalbeard felt himself flush, least the parts that _could_ flush.

“You got anywhere to be? Want to sleep over?” Emmet gave him puppy dog eyes.  
  
The captain looked between them. They seemed very adamant. “Aye – I…I could stay over if ye are invitin’ me. I fit on the couch fine - ”  
  
“Not on the _couch_ ,” Lucy pet her hand over his coat’s lapels, smoothing them down idly or perhaps…in a sensual gesture, her eyes backed it up to be more of the latter though, “with us silly.”

“In yer bed?”

“Yea. Would you like that?” Emmet snuggled up to him and seemed to be tag teaming with his girlfriend on giving him looks.  
  
Before he knew it, they had coaxed him into their bedroom and were stripped down to their skivvies like it was no big deal.  
  
Metalbeard took a deep breath into his one and a half lungs, "Laddies...I'll be straight with you...are you..." He clamed up again. ' _No don't SAY THAT. What if you’re wrong, will it ruin your friendship? Will it make you look like a pervert? I mean you are a pretty intimate friend of Lucy’s but it’s never been like THAT, but they sure seemed to be hitting on you past friendly a minute ago. Why would they be hitting on you? Besides your strapping handsome smile you are not exactly something that looks 'desirable'. GEEZUS.'_

Lucy smiled and came up to him, "Metalbeard, yes we have been hitting on you."

He felt his servos loosen, "You - what? Really?" He blinked.  
  
"We were trying to not be TOO blunt about it." Emmet chuckled kindly, "Were we wrong to? Are you not interested for some friendly cuddling, or...more? We'd take no offence. We're all adults here."

The Captain lowered to the carpeted floor, having to sit. He seemed a little overcome and not sure what to do. He got a fleeting thought of _'are they offering me pity sex?'_ but he quickly dashed it. No, Lucy was too proud for such a thing and Emmet did not seem to be insincere in the slightest _. 'They are your friends, they have too much respect for you and know you'd_ hate to be offered pity anything.'  
  
"From what I know of some of your stories you'd raucously tell with a few drinks in you, you are equal opportunity and seem interested in sex. That's how we even got to thinking of it," Lucy tried to add to soften the tension in the room.  
  
"Aye, I am more attracted to _people_ , not bodies," Metalbeard confirmed softly. _'We are all adults here, why are you acting like a nervous child?'_  
  
"We're kinda the same." Emmet nodded.  
  
“Are you still interested in people or has things changed for you…?” Lucy asked.  
  
He shakes his head, “I’m still interested sometimes, aye…”

Lucy jumped off the bed. Even though Metalbeard was sitting on the floor, she was only a bit above eye level with him as she came up. "You know we've never seen under this metal support," She patted a finger to the 'metal beard' around his neck line and jaw, "Or under your jacket." She played with his lapels. "Hiding all your handsome features from the ladies and gents, eh?" She smiled warmly.

Metalbeard glanced down, chuckling sadly, "I don't want to disappoint ye,"

He knew he could say no if he wanted, but he didn't want to back out of this.   He wanted this, he _needed_ this. Just some damn cuddles at least, for fucks sake. And he couldn't deny, Emmet sure was a looker, and so was Lucy. He'd never thought outright sexually of them before, but now seeing them there in their undies, Lucy especially being a bit seductive...well...yea they looked lovely. And like they said, he too, wanted to see them happy. The idea of pleasuring either of them, making them moan happily, was something he could definitely see himself doing.    
  
Lucy pet her hands alongside his face, over his fluffy, dark sideburns and the strings holding up his eye patch, "We're your friends, we just want to see you happy."  
  
"And see your hot cyborg bod." Emmet added jestfully.  
  
"EMMET!" Lucy scolded him with a laugh, "He means well I swear."  
  
“So..yes or no to some friendly fun times, eh Captain?” Emmet smiled warmly.  
  
Metalbeard finally smiled and laughed, feeling some of that tension fade away. "Alright...alright ye asked for it laddies."  
  
He reached up and tapped two rounded gears just behind and below his ears, where the metal support around his jaw connected. There was a _whrrrring_ of servos and a sound of releasing compressed air as they turned and 'unlocked', unscrewing from his neck. He removed the support, revealing what it usually protected.  
  
There on his exposed neck, was a scar of a large, deep gash, where his head had nearly been severed. Metal was integrated into his flesh acting like a brace to the weakened connection, but most of the metal was under his skin, weaving in and out - right next to partially exposed tubes that were obviously replacements for things like his aorta and jugular. The metal surround was not just a support, but a shield to protect some very exposed vital areas.

"Oh yea...I remember hearing how you nearly lost your head in that battle too," Lucy couldn't help but stare, "I wasn't sure how much they could fix or..."

"They fixed what they had to t' keep me alive. Unikitty was the one who developed most of this technology. It's because of her I be here talkin' to ye." He started undoing the buttons to his jacket.  
  
"Hey, come make yourself more comfortable," Lucy took his hands and pulled him to the bed.

Metalbeard came with, sitting carefully on the bed, hearing it creak under his weight.  
  
"That's just the bedframe, the thing is all foam tho." Emmet patted it, laughing. He scooted closer and leaned over to look at their guest, "You want help or...?"

"Aye if...if ye like." He smirked, still bashful, but trying to open up as he did very much want this and he knew his friends just wanted to show him a good time. "Jes, be patient with me, aye?"  
  
His friends smiled understandingly.  
  
Lucy nestled herself kneeling in-between Metalbeard's legs, at perfect eye height to undo the buttons of his jacket. Under was the button up that held the cravat in place. Both were missing sleeves - as his arms were just the exposed metal of his frame. They slipped off like large vests. Emmet helped from behind to get them off. Lucy then gigged as she slipped off those custom fit PJ pants for him.  Last to go was a few weapons that were always sheathed in parts of his body.  Cutlass on his lower leg, pistol on his arm...a small pile of armaments joined the clothing.  
  
So here he was, sitting on the bed at his friend's place on his friend’s Birthday, in his _own_ birthday suit...so to speak.      
  
A situation he did not imagine he'd be when he got up that morning.  
  
He took a deep breath, and allowed the others to take in their first viewing of his chest fully exposed. Sure, they could imagine he was metal and flesh, and those things met somewhere under his clothing, but to really see it, the true extent of his injuries, was another story.  
  
Flesh ended and metal began, and not in a clean cut, straight line or in any kind of symmetrical fashion. Unikitty had tried to leave as much of his original skin exposed as she could, least any part they could save that was left to do so. The flesh that was left had areas of damage, from deep scars, to a patch of burn marks on his back, to divots of bullet wounds. Some of the scars were old and not even from the battle that resulted in his major injury. He was not one to ever run from a fight.  
  
Emmet was behind him so he was getting a detailed view of his back. He reached out and carefully ran a hand down the ridges of his spine, least, his retrofitted spine. It was exposed and coated with metal and flexible, thick plastics, with many tiny wires leading into it, snaking into his flesh and branching out. Parts of it were lit up inside the clear sections, like tiny fiber optics receiving signals to and fro.  
  
Metalbeard flinched softly as he felt Emmet’s hand. "Ah it's fine, you just surprised me is all." He said.

"It's really amazing work," Emmet said with admiration, but there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"A LOT of work, yea," Lucy had the same tone, as she reached out a hand to trace at the connections on his torso. "Still got a decent amount of flesh left, I'd say."

"Aye, just enough to support me biological bits thankfully. Half of me stomach, one and a half lungs, mostly a liver, one kidney, heart, and a bit of small intestine." He felt his metallic hand to his chest. "We constructed replacements and repairs fer them from biological based plastics and polymers. Some of the same technology is used in people as replacement organs."  
  
"Again, you all are damn amazing. I'm so new to all this master builder stuff," Emmet pouted.  
  
"Well not everyone falls into a special, rare deposit of matter that can turn ordinary builders into master ones." She teased him.  
  
"Aye she's right laddie," He leaned his head back to join in on her teasing to him.  
  
"Gang up on Emmet time, I get it, I see how it is around here." He 'grumped' and hugged onto the Captain from behind, unsuccessfully hiding giggles.  
  
Metalbeard gripped onto Emmet's hands, trapping him there and pulling him right against his back with a hearty chuckle. Emmet gasped as he wasn't expecting it, but he settled into the close contact against him, "Aw man Metalbeard you are so warm!"  
  
Lucy laughed too and snuggled herself closer. She was leaning against him now, with the Captain leaning back ever so slightly.  
  
Metalbeard was thinking how Emmet must have felt him get even warmer as he settled into how nice it felt to have two people snuggled up to him on both sides like that. And not just anyone of course - two people he trusted very much. He swallowed as he allowed himself to get used to his heart rate jumping with another jolt of arousal.  
  
Lucy pressed herself against him, her groinabove the level of Metalbeard's navel - just before where the flesh parts of him ended. The underwear covered mound of her pubis was delightfully warm and soft, as was her tank-top clad chest where it was now softly mushing into his torso. Emmet was still hugging from behind even after the Captain released his hand. He stroked his fingers idly over his chest, and nuzzled his hair. The muscles of his brawny body was a lovely sensation against Metalbeard's own strong frame.    

"I just remembered how much you liked it when you let me and Unikitty braid your hair that one time," Lucy piped up as she studied her friend's expression, "You seemed so...content. And I got to thinking, about how I'd love to see you content like that again." She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Emmet nodded confirming her words.  
  
"Aww lassie," He averted his gaze, breath beginning to hitch a bit. Geezus, this alone was so nice.  
  
"Just tell us if you want us to stop at any time, okay? Or if we do anything you are not comfortable with." Emmet said.  
  
Metalbeard nodded, biting his lip as Lucy came in and nuzzled at his cheek with her own. Emmet stroked his hands through his dark hair. He gasped, taken aback once more by the jolt of arousal that went through him. His fingers _wrrrred_ as he dug them into the bed sheets and tilted his head back. He was making himself very vulnerable right now, he would never be able to do this if he didn't trust them so much.  
  
Lucy had not yet addressed some obviously missing male equipment, and she had no plans to address it for now. One could derive pleasure from things other than your sexual organs, and she didn't want to call attention to more things he'd lost. She figured as they all loosened up, the Captain would guide them in what he liked best.  
  
The old seadog's mind was swimming as the couple laid their affections over him. Softly stroking their hands over any flesh they could reach. Emmet's hands were firm but so gentle and controlled. He breathed hotly against his retrofitted neck as he continued to nuzzle him.  
  
Lucy seemed to favor using her mouth, using her tongue to trace down Metalbeard's neck to his clavicles, sucking softly and then heading back up to where she began. His breath shuddered. She was dangerously close to his lips this time.    
  
Metalbeard opened his eye a crack, glancing at her. He very much wanted to kiss her right then. _Was Emmet okay with that? Was that something allowed?_  
  
She piped up softly, "Would you enjoy kissing?"  
  
"..A...aye." He replied, starting to feel a bit more comfortable and confident with each passing moment.  
  
She leaned in and gave him an experimental light kiss. At first he didn't reciprocate, but within a moment he was leaning into her and kissing slowly in return.  
  
Emmet grinned watching, liking the view. He hoped Metalbeard liked this as much as he seemed to be enjoying it. Emmet was relishing his strong frame. Yes his girlfriend was small and soft with cushion in all the right places, but she also was built for a woman, with strong muscles under all of it. He loved that firm feeling.  
  
Lucy tasted a bit like the sweet wine she was drinking earlier, also sour gummies, she had been nibbling on some while they watched the movie. She giggled against him showing her enjoyment, and without even thinking Metalbeard brought up his hands and cupped the small of her back. He could just about fit his hands around her tiny waist. Her hips and butt were a different story, being the pear shaped woman she was.

She groaned in approval at him finally touching her in return. The metal of his hands was not as cold as she was expecting. They had been warmed a bit on the sheets, and were warming even more against her flesh. “That feels great,” She coaxed him, nuzzling against his cheek and starting now to grind herself into his chest as her arousal began to build.

The Captain blushed but he felt his ‘sea legs’ coming back for these things. He may not be able to feel her warmth with his hands but he was more dexterous then you’d think with them. He tenderly stroked up her back then down to her booty, which had plently for him to hold. Lucy gasped in delight as he cupped her, “Ehehe! Aww your hands are so big that feels really good…” She laughed.  
  
“She loves that,” Emmet whispered in the Captain’s ear.  
  
Metalbeard gave her a squeeze and she gasped again, grinding her hips with more fervor. His breath shuddered, that felt amazing…oh god he was getting so aroused watching and feeling her grind her undies against him, especially as he could feel her starting to get a bit damp. His confidence grew a notch and he leaned into her, supporting her weight and going for her neck.  
  
He groaned heartily licking and sucking at her mocha skin. With every mewl she gave in response he only got more lost in what he was doing. He didn’t even notice Emmet smoothing his hands lower, and lower…

Metalbeard jerked as he felt Emmet find his nipples. Those still very much had sensation. A lot of it. He moaned against Lucy’s neck, biting his lip and twitching as Emmet teased him.  
  
“Does that feel good?” He inquired, licking at his neck where he could reach it.

“Bloody Blaggards,” Metalbeard cursed, squeezing Lucy more firmly and twitching with each tweak and stroke Emmet gave him. His moaning was more than enough to tell Emmet it was damn well good.

Lucy felt it was past time for more skin contact. She leaned back just enough to slip her top off. Her breasts were perfect and small, just begging to be eaten like two rosy peaches. At the same time, Emmet was discarding his boxers, his erection was starting to tent them, and he was hoping the feeling of it against his back would be arousing to Metalbeard.

Indeed it was…the extra skin to skin contact sent the Captain reeling as they both pressed against him, tag teaming him.  
  
“Ye ready to ditch these too missy?” Metalbeard asked Lucy, putting thumbs under the edges of her boy short undies.  
  
“Only if you’re ready to deal with what’s underneath,” She smirked.  
  
He slid them down her thighs and tossed them to the floor somewhere. She was dripping wet. The sight made his arousal jump yet another notch.

“Your fingers are waterproof, right?” She was pretty sure they WERE but she was asking half out of jest.  
  
“Lassie, I work on a ship, what do ye think?” He laughed.

She grabbed one of his hands and guided it between her legs, “Please?” She wriggled against him, looking needy.  
  
Emmet was really enjoying the show. Not that he wasn’t doing anything, he was stroking and petting the Captain this whole time from where he was pressed against his back, which Metalbeard was thoroughly enjoying. But he had such a great view of what he was doing to Lucy, and man she looked so sexy right then…

Metalbeard obliged, and ran his finger into her damp folds. She gasped and writhed against him as he teased his finger over all of her pussy, his hands were so much larger then a normal man’s that he could cup her very easily.

“You can put it in if you want,” She gave him permission in a moan. She wanted him inside her so bad…

  
He wished very much he could feel that like he used to, sure would aid in being more precise about teasing her clit. He nuzzled his face against her shoulder and kissed her skin there, enjoying the sensations like they meant so much more to him then to the average person. He wondered if she’d be okay with oral pleasure, he’d very much love to do that to her. He’d get to feel her fully that way. They’d need to change position though…  
  
“Can I get ye in a different position for that?” He asked.  
  
She giggled and jumped off the bed, running around and crawling back on, “How ya want me?” She grinned.  
  
Emmet scooted away to allow the Captain to crawl up onto the bed. He still felt a tad awkward but…he wasn’t worried anymore about his appearance. The others were almost making him forget about everything he was missing. His arousal was bubbling and would no doubt boil over soon at this rate.  
  
He flopped onto his back, making use of a pillow on the bed to support his head. His one leg dangled off the side and the other off the bottom of the bed.  This was because he was in the middle of it, leaving enough room for someone to lean over him.  
  
Lucy got the idea. She straddled him and scooted up until her spread legs were right over his face, “Like this Captain?” She smirked.  
  
He bit his lip and nodded, bashfulness returning. “Ye read me mind. Would you like - ”  
  
She was already settling and spreading herself for him, “OH, I’d like it very much.”  
  
Metalbeard liked her sass and confidence, it suited her.

He knew it'd just get in the way for this, so he removed the last thing still on him, his eyepatch.  He'd lost that eye a long time ago. The empty socket was filled with a bionic looking placeholder, which did nothing fuctionally except to hold up his brow. Around the eye was scarring hinting at whatever epic battle the eye was lost in.

Metalbeard took one last glance up at the amazing view, before he dove right in. It was sensory _overload_. Her warmth, her wetness, her smell, her taste…he groaned into her. It was so good. He traced his metal hands up her thighs and gripped her ass to allow him better leverage.

She started gyrating her hips with his motions as he fell into a rhythm. Her legs buckled and she fell over him, back arched up and legs straddled wide over his face giving him enough room to do as he pleased. She grabbed a pillow and buried her face into it. “SHIT fuck! Oh my god!” She gasped.  
  
Emmet watched for a minute and considered tag teaming on Lucy, especially seeing her wet pussy right there and _begging_ for it. But this was for Metalbeard, he wanted to push HIM over the edge. Besides, the Captain was already teasing a finger at her entrance; she had wanted him to do that.  
  
Emmet crawled up onto the captain’s exposed torso. He ran his fingers along where his flesh met metal, and went up from there. He soon was laying on him, his erection dipped between his legs, and licking and sucking at his nipples. This made Metalbeard twitch like before, which just egged Emmet on.

“Please pleaseee….” Lucy was getting intelligible as she was melting into the Captain’s mouth. He was so talented with his tongue, she’d never have guessed he was out of practice. She bit the pillow and gripped it firmly. “Fuck me fuck fuck…”

He had a fleeting thought about how she cursed like a sailor. He was happy to oblige her pleading, and nudged a finger slowly into her. She writhed against him and gave a deep groan as he got his finger as far as it would go. Because of his size, his finger was about as long as an average man’s dick. He gently fucked her moving in and out slowly.  
  
“That feels so good,” Lucy panted.  
  
Her pussy clenched for a moment so snugly around him that he could feel the pressure in his finger’s sensors. He wished he could feel more with his fingers, but all his other senses were overloaded enough right then, “Ye swallowed that right up,” He leaned back long enough to say, then gave some licks to her swollen clit. He teased a second finger at her. Two would be pretty girthy, but he’d gotten a peek at Emmet a moment ago, he was not small himself.  
  
“NNggggg yea yea…” She mewled, like she wanted it.  
  
Metalbeard was starting to get absolutely delirious in pleasure as Emmet worked his way up to his sensitive neck (while still teasing his erect nipples with his fingers). He normally would have asked permission to add the second finger but well, she’d tell him if she didn’t like it, he trusted she would – things were so heated now…  
  
He carefully nudged his middle finger in next to the first. She’d been teetering on the edge of orgasm for a bit now and knew she was almost there.  She just needed a little push...

She cried out as she was filled, the pressure was so great! Her eyes rolled back as he got both inside her. “Fuck fuck…! Yea yea NNggnnn…don't stop...please fuck me fuck…!”

Metalbeard was getting a little sloppy in his oral pleasuring of her clit but it didn’t matter, the fact he was losing all sense of everything was what was pushing himself to climax. Just because he lacked some of his male anatomy didn’t mean he couldn’t achieve orgasm, it just wasn’t nearly as easy, nor quite the same or as localized. He was dizzy with arousal, edging on that climax, wanting it so badly.    
  
Emmet could feel the Captain shuddering, and didn’t let up on his own oral teasing. He was pumping at his own cock with one hand now, the head oozing precum and rubbing against the other man’s navel.  
  
“Please don’t stop please…” Lucy was wailing, body shivering and legs tensing. Metalbeard was fucking her quite fully with both fingers now, it was overwhelming. She jerked and groaned especially deeply as she finally came, orgasm exploding through her.  
  
  
Feeling her orgasm and clench around his fingers aroused Metalbeard past his own breaking point. He continued to lick against her pulsing clit and sucked his whole mouth over her, but had to gasp and break away from her as he arched his head back. This allowed Emmet even more access to fully lick and suck against his most vulnerable areas. The Captain tensed and cried out as he felt his own orgasm hit him. His servos glitched and his heartbeat pounded in his still human chest as his hips jerked against Emmet, who he could feel pumping himself to his own orgasm all over his stomach.  
  
They all fell limp into a pile. Lucy crawed to Metalbeard’s side when her legs worked again, Emmet to the other after he had enough wherewithal to get a tissue and clean up his mess.

“Geezus,” Metalbeard gasped, having one of his friends cuddled up to either side of him, “That…that was amazin’…”

“Glad you had fun…” Lucy was still wriggling with endorphin bliss.  
  
“Yea buddy, I…I was hopin we could do enough for you.” Emmet said.

“Enough?” He laughed, sighing happily, “That was…that was the best damn orgasm I’ve had in years.”  
  
“We were pretty sure you came by how you moaned so loud,” Lucy giggled, “I was gonna ask but I didn’t want to be rude.”  
  
The Captain smiled softly, a bit bittersweetly, “It’s fine lads. I can still reach a climax with the right stimulation…just not as easy, aye. I like to use me mouth, as ye could see.” He gave Lucy a squeeze and she smirked. “Ye guys pretty much made me forget I’m even missing anything, hands, legs, or otherwise. That’s…one of th’ nicest presents anyone’s ever given me since me accident.”  
  
“This was an _awesome_ birthday,” Emmet mumbled, half asleep already.  
  
Lucy pet her boyfriend’s hair like he was a big teddy bear of a dork. “I’m glad Captain. I’m real glad,” She smiled.  
  
Everyone was out like a light not long after.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd super appreciate a comment if you got this far. I know this won't be read by a ton of people compared to other Lego fic out there, but for those who gave this a look, I hope you liked it. <3


End file.
